This invention relates to a mine with an active member supported in an active member mounting and with a positioning frame, wherein the active member, coupled with a drive mechanism, can leave the active member mounting in an upward direction or toward the side, and the active member mounting and the positioning frame are connected by way of a universal joint.
A positioning device for an air-deployable mine has been known from DE 3,817,265 AL and from corresponding U.S. Pat. No. 4,922,824. By means of a universal suspension between the mine housing and the supporting legs, which legs can be spread apart, the objective is achieved that the mine is oriented vertically in the field of gravity even in uneven terrain, and that the mine, when starting from the ambush position, is transported perpendicularly to the horizontal, i.e. vertically upwardly. The zone that can be combated by such a mine from above is in all cases a circle, with the active member mounting being the center.
German Patent Application P 39 34 979.9 published on Apr. 25, 1991, discloses a mine wherein an active member, fixedly oriented (in most case horizontally) in its inclination by means of a universal joint, can also be additionally rotated about a vertical axis. The active member, always being launched under the same inclination, does fly in the direction of the target to be combated, but frequently misses the target with respect to elevation.